criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadycreek Run
}}Shadycreek Run is a town 350 miles northeast of Zadash past Nogvurot and the Quannah Breach, east from Rexxentrum and northeast of the Silberquel Ridge in the Greying Wildlands. 'Society' Being outside the Empire, the city has no watch and few regulations. Most of the people in the city live in absolute squalor and are here out of necessity, either because they came seeking some sort of fortune and failed, or they had come to indulge in vices that have slowly crushed them. The other half of the populace are usually armored to some extent, whether it be patchwork hides, chain, or leathers. Almost everyone here is armed. Even in their poverty there seems to be a general sense of needing protection amongst the chaos. Some folks look like they're trying not to be seen, but many parade their thickened arms. It is a very unique and curiously motley group of people that call this place home. 'Demographics' 'Notable People' * Gustav Fletching: Gustav apparently came from Shadycreek Run. * Ophelia Mardun: An old friend of the Gentleman who had a base on the outskirts of the Shadycreek Run. * The Jagentoths: A crime family rivaling the Marduns and employers of the Iron Shepherds. ** Ionos: a member of the Jagentoth family, and writer of the letter found in the Sour Nest. * The Iron Shepherds: A group of slavers. * The Uteloch family: Controls the gates into the town. 'City Description' Shadycreek Run is a sovereign town, outside of the Dwendalian Empire and outside of the law. It has historically used the Savalirwood to keep the Empire at bay. It is spoken of as a haven for criminals, thieves, and murderers, but also described by The Gentleman as home to "the truly free entrepreneurs of Wildemount...and criminals, thieves, and murderers". The city does not have a normal cohesive shape. Instead, it is built in a long line along the tree edge and some sort of river or creek that it has been constructed against. It is a weird, crooked, long town, with the northern half of the city vanishing into the branches and leaves of the forest. The main street, Clover Street, heads north through the Clover Plaza towards North Clover. It is slick with mud and dirty snow. Ragged peasants clutter the alleyways, with their hands extended for some sort of alms they're hoping to find. 'Clover Plaza' The open area of the plaza is dotted with log benches, and there is a four story tower of motley colored stones standing vigil over the area. It has two balconies and a top, housing the crossbow and longbow-wielding roughnecks known as Taskers. There are a few establishments located on the plaza: * The Landlocked Lady: a very beautiful two-story brothel on the eastern side of the plaza. * The Trench: a tavern where the Iron Shepherds always hang out. It's located on the northern side of the plaza. 'Clover Street' Clover Street is the large central street that is the one throughline of the entire city. It runs all around the treeline of the Savalirwood. 'North Clover' North Clover is built directly into the Savalirwood. This is where most of the ruling families claim their territory. In the beginning of the forest there are broken down tent cities and hovels; further into the woods the roads and alleys break down and becomes sparser. The buildings are further apart. It's less of a gridded city and more of a cluster of buildings that are generally more well made. Northwest of Shadycreek Run in the woods is the Estate Sybaritic, home to the Mardun family. 'Points of Interest' * Plaza Emporium: is run by a pleasant but occasionally murderous dragonborn. She is not affiliated with any of the unseemly folks directly. 'History' 'Background' 'Trivia' References Art: Category:Greying Wildlands Category:Places Category:Shadycreek Run